


Owe

by emmadilla



Series: My Fallout 'Verse [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: On his way to the mess hall for breakfast, Knight Reid runs into an unexpected but welcome encounter with Knight-Captain Cade.





	Owe

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 2 prompt: medical kink
> 
> My very first Cade fic! And I love the pairing so much, I now want to write more of it. Because of course.

Stepping out of the barrack’s showers, I draped a towel around myself and pulled my dark hair into a short ponytail at the nape of my neck. It had been growing out for a while now, but the Brotherhood of Steel didn’t have any hard and fast rules on hair length, and so nobody had bothered me about it. Truth be told, I kinda liked having longer hair. All the more to yank on during …

 

Nope, couldn’t think about that. Not right now, not after it had been a while. It was hard to get privacy with my partner, between both of our responsibilities and the lack of secure areas in the Prydwyn. It wasn’t impossible, but with the hours we kept it was difficult. So I quickly dried off and donned my flight suit, buckling it over the erection that was trying its damnedest to make itself known, intent on grabbing some food before relaxing for a spell. I actually had a shift off during the day for once, thanks to some new recruits and Recon Squad Gladius being retrieved. It was nice to actually see the daylight and not have duties to attend to, to be off and be able to do something other than sleep.

 

I didn’t quite get that far, however, as on my way to the mess hall, Knight Captain Cade stuck his head out of his door. “Knight Reid, I need to see you in my office for your physical.”

 

Spinning around to face the doctor, my eyebrows furrowed, I commented, “I thought I already had mine.”

 

Cade rolled his eyes, and I caught on to the suggestion. In case anyone overheard us, however, the good doctor offered, “I mistakenly left behind some records at the Citadel, your physical amoung them. I need to supplement the information that I have.”

 

Smirking, I replied, “Of course, Doctor.” Breakfast could wait. Cade held his door open and I easily slunk inside, making a beeline for the small exam table shoved up against the wall. Of course, he had a full medical facility at his disposal, but for something like this he chose his private, lockable office, counting on the privacy we would be afforded for once. He seemed surprised as I jumped up on the exam table, leaning back as I threw a cheeky grin at him.

 

Eyes narrowed, he asked, “What are you doing?”

 

“You said you needed to perform a physical on me, so go ahead. Examine.”

 

Shaking his head as he chuckled, “You cheeky bastard.” Making his way over to his desk, he added, “Well, if this is the way you want it, Morgan, then I’ll be more than happy to _oblige_.” Snapping on some latex gloves, he grabbed a wooden stick and asked, “Open your mouth and say ‘ah’, please.” I opened my mouth only a little, necessitating Cade reaching out and clamping down, wrenching it open. I loved it when he was rough, though, and I knew he liked being rough with me. It was all just an excuse for more fun, really. He made a nice show of examining my throat before he let go of my jaw and threw away the stick. “Unbuckle and unzip your flight suit, soldier, I’ll need to listen to your heart and those suits are a little too thick for my liking.”

 

Anything for him to get me to show him a bit of skin. I took my time, slowly pulling the straps out of the buckles and then locking eyes with Cade as I slowly slid my zipper as low as it would go. Outwardly, most people would have thought he wasn’t reacting at all. But the way he held himself stiffly, the way his jaw was clenched and his sharp inhale, I knew I was getting to him. “You want me to take it all the way off?” I asked, my voice low.

 

“Just the top is fine,” he replied, turning to his desk to pick up his stethoscope. I chuckled as I shrugged off the shoulders of the suit. I had been asking for this, of course, I should have known he wouldn’t buckle this early. He was far more patient than I was. Just being this close to him in closed quarters had my dick raging hard, but it was ignored for now. It would be tended to in due time. If we didn’t have a very big window, Cade would have long dispensed with the play. Might as well enjoy the time while we had it.

 

He didn’t warm the cold metal of the stethoscope up at all, causing me to jump as he placed in on my skin, but the grin on his face was worth the discomfort. He liked keeping me on my toes, something he often strove to do, and I would never refuse him the opportunity. It always worked out for me, anyway. He hummed here and there as he listened to my heart and my lungs, and I simply sat there, my dick hard as a fuckin’ rock. I knew he had noticed, just as I had noticed the bulge in the front of his own pants, but neither of us said or made a move about it just yet, biding our time until the other did something about it. I was determined not to crack first this time, just as I normally did. No, this time I would stay strong, I _could_ stay strong. I dug my fingers into the edge of the exam table, willing myself to stay still as Cade continued this facade. After he seemed to have thoroughly listened to every single organ he could, he finally took off his stethoscope. “Take off your flight suit and bend over.”

 

I knew what was coming next. “Oh come on, really?”

 

“You asked for this, Reid, now pants off and bend over.”

 

Sighing, I kicked off my boots and stood, letting my suit fall to the ground. After I stuffed my socks inside my boots along with my underwear - so I wouldn’t forget where it was later - I faced the exam table and set my palms on it, bending over just slightly. I heard Cade rustling in his drawers, and I knew was he was looking for, and I grinned as I knew he wouldn’t find it there. “You lookin’ for something, doctor?” He only grunted in response, so I added, “Like, the small tub of lube you set on top of the cabinet next to the table here?”

 

He slammed the drawer shut and my smile grew wider as he marched over to the tall cabinet. “Smart ass.”

 

“Hey, don’t look at me, I’m not the one that keeps it out in the open and then forgets where it is.”

 

That earned me a slap right on the ass, but it was welcome. “I would advise you to keep any smart remarks to a minimum, Knight Reid, or I could be tempted to make this even longer.”

 

“That a promise?”

 

Grabbing my ponytail, he pulled me back until my body was flush with his, his teeth grazing my ear as he whispered, “That’s a goddamn guarantee, soldier.”

 

Pushing me back into position on the table, I could hear him open the small tub that I’d directed him to and take his time thoroughly coating his still latex clad fingers in it. “You gonna take all day with that or what?”

 

Instead of responding, he settled a hand on my back, holding me still as he deftly penetrated me with two of his fingers. I couldn’t help the moan that elicited as he slowly fingered me, making it far slower than necessary. Hell, he really could have just stuck his dick in there and gotten it over with, but I’d made this bed and he was making sure I would lie in it. He honed in on just the right spot that soon had me gasping, trying to uselessly rut against the open air, needing some sort of friction. Fuck, my will was sorely being tested, but I refused to beg, not just yet, no matter how many times he brushed up against my prostate, intentionally teasing me, keeping me on edge. Just stimulated enough so I didn’t lose interest - not like that would have been a problem anyway - but not enough so I couldn’t get any real relief. He added another finger, and then one more, stretching my hole to its limits, but still I wouldn’t budge. It was a battle of wills, now, and I had to win, I _needed_ to win, no matter how much my dick was screaming at me to end this torture. I was starting to get dizzy with need, but I dug my fingertips into the table harder, willing myself to not give in just yet, to hold on just a little bit longer. I could tell Cade was close to breaking, himself, so I didn’t need to hold out forever, just longer than he would. Finally, he pulled me back up so he could murmur against my ear, “Do you feel this examination has been … thorough?”

 

Licking my lips, I grinned slightly as I replied, trying to keep the keening whine out of my voice, “I’ll leave that to your expert medical opinion.”

 

Growling, he shoved me back down on the exam table, removing his fingers. “Turn around and lie down on the table.” Every fibre of my being sang in victory. I had done it, I had outlasted him. And now we would both get the relief we were seeking.

 

The table wasn’t very wide, not enough for me to truly lie down on, but as soon as I had hoisted myself up on it, Cade pulled me down and manhandled me into position, so that my upper half was supported by the table and my lower half was supported by him. It wasn’t much that was sticking off the table, just a little past my waist, but the good doctor was careful to make sure I was steady before he slicked up his own cock and lined it up with my entrance. With his thorough attention before, we were more than ready to go at it, and he slid it in effortlessly, earning a moan from both of us. Once he was settled, he reached forward and gripped my own dick, lazily tugging at it as he set a pace. Oh yes, this had definitely been worth the wait as we settled into a rhythm together, that same old push and pull that it always was. At least, before Cade became rougher and more needy. I loved it when he was pushed that far, into that primitive state where pleasure was the only thing that was important, that inevitable end the only thing sought. This time, there was the addition of his latex gloves, and while it was a strange sensation, it wasn’t wholly unwelcome. I’d have to try to provoke him like this in the future, it was that nice. He certainly didn’t seem to mind it either, as he still made no move to remove either of his gloves.

 

Cade only moved to shuffle my long legs up onto his shoulders, giving him a deeper angle to penetrate. I bit back a loud moan as I set my palms against the wall, not wanting to get too loud and therefore draw attention to us. Not that our relationship was completely unknown, but still, there was a difference between others knowing about us and knowing _when_ we had our trysts. Especially if Cade was technically on the clock. But it was a risk we were both willing to take, as our chances were few and far between now that we were in the Commonwealth.

 

Sweat dripped down his face, his expression screwed into one of intense concentration. He didn’t want to come too quickly, which between our wait and his teasing already had pushed both of us to the edge. But we were both stubborn, and neither one of us wanted to give up so easily. Our bodies wouldn’t hold out forever, though, no matter how many times Cade slowed down and sped up his pace. We both poured our all into prolonging both of our pleasure, but his hips started to falter as his body’s needs started to take over. “Fuck,” he muttered under his breath, throwing caution to the wind and shoving my legs back as he pounded into me, going as deep as he could physically go. He couldn’t keep fucking me and jerking me off at the same time, and so I shoved his hand out of the way, my victory long secured as I took over the task. I wasn’t too far from my own goal as it was, but I wanted to wait out Cade if I could. And by the way he mindlessly went to town it seemed he wasn’t long for his own orgasm as it was. I slowed my hand, slowly jerking and twisting as I simply observed him, sweating with exertion as he fucked me, every thrust bringing him closer and closer until he buried himself deep inside me as he finished. Just the sight of my lover come undone was enough and the feeling of victory was even sweeter as I finished myself in just a few tugs.

 

Both of us took a moment to come down, breathing heavily in the small space, the feeling of satiation indescribable. Like an itch that had needed to be scratched for a long time and one _finally_ got to scratch it … similar to that, but deeper and more intense. Of course, with both of us being young and virile, it wouldn’t be too long before we would be raring for another round. but this would help in the meantime.

 

As he helped me off the table and handed me a cloth for cleanup, I threw him a smirk and asked, “Up for some breakfast?”

 

Snorting as he moved to catch the cloth I tossed back at him, he replied, “I suppose I can take an early break.”

 

“I should think so. You owe me.”

 

“Owe you? And just why do you say that?”

 

Smirking as I pulled on my suit, I threw at him, “Because now I need another shower.”


End file.
